Metamorfosis
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: No tenían nada en común, pero había un lazo que los unía. Eran la luz y las sombras, la paz y la guerra, la tempestad y la calma. Bajo estas premisas fue que nació esta historia absurda, un insulto a los escritos de amor, una patraña en forma de poesía. Y aunque en aquella fantasía no había nada de honesto, existía una verdad inminente; ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro...
1. Chapter 0: Preludio

**METAMORFOSIS**

 _"_ _Quién con monstruos lucha, cuide de convertirse a su vez en un monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."_

 _—_ _Friedrich Nietzsche._

PRELUDIO

 _No tenían nada en común, pero había un lazo que los unía. A ella el despecho y a él la venganza. Ella quería ser amada y él, desquitarse de su enemigo. Eran la luz y las sombras, la paz y la guerra, la tempestad y la calma. Eran hielo y fuego subsistiendo al mismo tiempo contra toda ley de la naturaleza. No se trataba de amor, sino que era una cuestión de poder, dominio, adicción. Una relación destructiva entre el opresor y el oprimido, donde el primero disfrutaba de manejar a su antojo al segundo y éste a su vez, gozaba de vivir bajo aquel yugo, cual perro fiel que se acostumbra a lamer la mano del amo que lo golpea._

 _Bajo estas premisas fue que nació esta historia absurda, un insulto a los escritos de amor, una patraña en forma de poesía._

 _Y aunque en aquella fantasía no había nada de honesto, existía una verdad inminente, una realidad que ni el más ciego ni el más mentiroso podrían dejar de ver o negar._

 _A pesar de todo, ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro…_

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la noche y las tinieblas habían hecho estragos. Era una oscuridad sin estrellas, con unas cuantas nubes negras agazapándose en el cielo, cubriendo un eclipse de luna que se estaba celebrando en lo alto.

La madrugada era tenebrosa por sí misma. Un viento gélido sacudía las copas de los árboles, agitándolos con violencia y el silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el aullido lastimero de los lobos.

De repente un relámpago iluminó por unos segundos aquél paisaje funesto, para después dar paso al estruendo de un trueno que resonó por todo el bosque, anunciando la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Y entonces, los escasos segundos de claridad revelaron la silueta de una persona. Una mujer.

Se trataba de la figura de una chica joven, menos de veinticinco años aproximadamente. Vestía un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, y botas de tacón alto hechas del mismo material, forrado totalmente de tosca piel de cocodrilo. A pesar de la rudeza del atuendo, no se perdía ni un solo detalle de su figura curvilínea, mostrando a la vista un cuerpo precioso, de piernas largas, vientre plano y pechos llenos. Ninguna modelo de las más finas revistas de diseñador le podría hacer competencia, ya que su cuerpo de diosa lejos de asemejarse a cualquier parámetro de belleza mundano, era más parecido al de una escultura tallada en mármol, como si hubiese sido esculpida a mano por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. En su rostro, no podía haber facciones más bellas. Labios sensualmente carnosos, nariz fina, y ojos que cautivarían a cualquiera; ya fuera por su tamaño enorme, por las gruesas pestañas o por ese extraño color avellana que coloreaba el iris. Para finalizar su atuendo, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta sencilla.

Solo había un detalle que no encajaba en esa armonía perfecta. A pesar de la hermosura de su cara, sus gestos no mostraban ninguna expresión. Parecía una muñeca sin vida, un maniquí inmóvil, una estatua de hierro, pero no una persona. Al menos no una con vida.

Nuevamente un rayo volvió a iluminar el claro del bosque seguido del estruendo que resonaba amenazante en las montañas. El viento resoplaba frío anunciando que la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca, pero ella no parecía perturbarse ni inmutarse. Entonces, escuchó de manera repentina nuevos sonidos a sus espaldas.

Cualquiera se hubiese aterrorizado de haber oído aquello. Fuertes rugidos hicieron eco a sus espaldas, como si fuesen ladridos de algún perro o un lobo, pero estos sonaban más agresivos, estridentes, coléricos. Al darse cuenta de que estaba acompañada, la mujer frunció el ceño y dio una media sonrisa, mostrando parte de sus dientes afilados pero perfectamente brillantes.

La fémina dio media vuelta y se encontró con una jauría de canes que parecían haber sido sacados del mismísimo infierno. Eran de tamaño colosal, poco más grande que cualquier cuadrúpedo de la familia canina, de piel carcomida y negruzca, con heridas abiertas en todo el cuerpo, que mostraban la sangre y el músculo herido. Sus ojos inyectados de líquido carmesí miraban a la dama con furia, escupiendo espuma del hocico, rugiendo incesantemente.

Y sin previo aviso, una de las bestias en cuatro patas se lanzó sobre la chica. Hasta el hombre más experimentado con entrenamiento militar de élite, jamás hubiese esquivado ese ataque. El perro dio un salto directamente hacia el pecho de la mujer, dispuesto a arrancarle si podía, un buen trozo de la yugular. Pero la musa de la noche fue más rápida que su adversario. Con una velocidad superior a la de cualquier ser humano, la chica evadió el ataque hacia a un lado y en su lugar, estiró con agilidad una de sus piernas para propinarle una poderosa patada al canino atacante, estrellándolo con violencia en el tronco de un árbol cercano, haciendo que el cráneo de la bestia se partiera en dos.

Por lo pronto, había terminado con su primer oponente, pero aún quedaban algunos. Inmediatamente, dos de las mutaciones la atacaron intentando morder una de sus piernas, pero ella sin perder el equilibrio a pesar del jaloneo de los animales, tomó un cuchillo afilado de su cinturón de combate y de un solo movimiento, degolló a uno de los monstruos para enseguida clavar nuevamente su cuchillo en la otra B.O.W., pero esta vez en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aún quedaban tres perros más.

La peligrosa dama comenzó una carrera rápida, para tratar de ganar tiempo en la batalla. Como si fuese un espectro, la chica comenzó a deslizarse de entre el espeso bosque de pinos, sin estrellarse siquiera una sola vez con alguna rama.

A pesar de que la velocidad con la que emprendía su carrera era más parecida a la de una gacela que a la de cualquier persona normal, los canes estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla, hasta que finalmente la acorralaron contra un risco que de caer por la orilla, la conducirían directo a un abismo de varios metros de profundidad, que se traducía a una muerte segura.

Nuevamente otro de los perros se lanzó contra ella pero esta vez hacia uno de sus brazos, tratando de arrancarle uno de los guantes de cuero que cubrían sus finas manos. Haciendo uso de su mano libre, tomó al canino de más de 80 libras por el cuello y apretó la yugular hasta asfixiarlo y dejarlo convertido en un bulto sin vida. La penúltima de las bestias atacantes quiso hacer lo propio, yendo directamente hacia su bella cara y ella agachándose atinó una patada baja a la B.O.W. haciéndola caer hacia el abismo.

Estando en esa posición cerca del suelo, no pudo esquivar un ataque certero de la última bestia enemiga. La fiera infernal se colocó en cuatro patas sobre ella, rugiéndole cerca de su cara, amenazando con destrozarla en cualquier segundo. La chica intentó apartarlo de encima, pero el canino la estaba aprisionando sin darle muchas posibilidades de movimiento. Y justo antes de que el monstruo de cuatro patas pudiese acabar con su vida, la dama sacó de la funda de su cinturón de combate, un arma plateada que brillaba reluciente en medio de la noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, quitó el seguro y jaló el gatillo, disparando tres veces contra el pecho de su enemigo, poniendo punto final a la batalla.

De un codazo, apartó a la bestia de encima y se puso de pie enseguida, guardando la Samurai Edge de nuevo en su funda de cuero que continuaba brillando intimidante.

Un nuevo relámpago con su luz momentánea, iluminó unos segundos esa escena.

A continuación, se veían por el suelo terroso los cadáveres de las bestias, rodeados de un charco de su propia sangre y un líquido viscoso de color negro que escurría de sus cuerpos sin vida. Pero lo más relevante de aquello, no era la violencia con la que habían finalizado las vidas de esas abominaciones, sino que algo había cambiado en el aspecto de la joven.

Sus hermosos ojos avellana, ahora eran distintos. Ya no eran de ese color misterioso de entre verde pálido y dorado, sino que ahora sus orbes se habían tornado de un color rojo intenso con ciertas tonalidades en naranja, como si fuesen pequeñas llamas de fuego. Las pupilas por alguna razón habían dejado de ser esos círculos obsidiana, sino que ahora eran una especie de rajada vertical en color oscuro, como si fuesen los ojos de una fiera salvaje.

Ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero ahora se veía letal, peligrosa, una ninfa de la muerte, un ángel oscuro.

Y en medio de esas tinieblas, apareció otra figura a su costado, pero esta vez, se trataba de un varón, que se acercaba lentamente hacia a ella, aplaudiendo sonoramente con las palmas de sus manos, como si felicitara de manera solemne la actuación de la muchacha.

—Impresionante, cariño. Has superado mi expectativa.

La jovencita dio una mirada hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, que al igual que ella vestía un traje de combate oscuro hecho de piel de cocodrilo, pero a diferencia de ella, él llevaba puestos un par de lentes oscuros, y su cabello era rubio como los rayos del sol. La chica caminó contoneando sus caderas en su andar hasta quedar al lado del sujeto que le aplaudía, y éste se posó detrás de ella, para acariciar con sus manos fuertes la cabellera de la mujer.

El hombre colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la niña y comenzó a frotarlos con suavidad, para después bajar una de sus manos hacia la diminuta cintura de la dama y regresar su otra mano hacia el cabello, para colocar uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

La chiquilla se estremeció ante el contacto de esas manos sobre su cuerpo de Diana Cazadora, pero no pudo ocultar el placer que le producía el calor de ese hombre cerca de ella, esbozando en su rostro la viva expresión del deseo.

El rubio de gran estatura sonrió al escuchar el suspiro hondo de la mujer que estaba acariciando, y deposito un beso suave en la clavícula de la guerrera, para después acercar su aliento contra su oído y murmurarle en voz baja.

—Tú eres sólo mía, Sheva Alomar…

* * *

 **A/N: Hola queridos lectores. ¿Cómo están? Yo muy atareada entre mis estudios y el trabajo pero ahora que tengo un tiempo libre quería aprovechar para traerles esta nueva historia. Este fic lo pensé desde hace mucho pero como aún tenía "Mala Sangre" consumiéndome demasiado tiempo quise dejarlo en el horno mientras ese long shot se desarrollaba. Y tal como lo prometí, publico hoy el preludio de esta nueva historia extensa titulada "Metamorfosis" ahora que "Mala Sangre" ya está en la recta final.**

 **Como ven, esto es solo el preludio, publicado con la intención de conocer la opinión de ustedes respecto a este nuevo relato basado en una especie de "romance oscuro" que como ven, tiene por protagonistas a Albert Wesker y a Sheva Alomar. (Así es, no es creva señores, esto es nuevo, aunque quizás tenga algunos tintes) Entonces esto es sólo el anzuelo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Debido a mis ocupaciones, las actualizaciones serán un poco más tardadas por lo menos lo que resta de este mes, pero prometo ponerme al corriente en la primera oportunidad que tenga, eso incluye publicar los últimos cuatro capítulos de "Mala Sangre" y por supuesto poner al corriente a mis queridos cleonistas con "Vivir por ella" y "Deja Vu" nunca abandono historias amigos, ténganlo por seguro, pero tampoco me agrada sacarme capítulos por debajo de la manga.**

 **Bien creo que ya fue mucha letanía de mi parte, sólo me resta agradecerles el leer mis historias y si me dejaran una opinión me harían muy feliz, ya lo saben, cualquiera que sea será bien recibida, aunque me tilden de loca por poner pairings bastante fumados jaja.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a ustedes y a mis amigas _Addie Redfield, GeishaPax, Zhines, Frozenheart7, Polatrixu y AdrianaSnapeHouse_ por siempre apoyar estas ideas locas. Las quiero chicas. **

**¡Gracias totales!**

 **Y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Atentamente.**

 _ **Su amiga y loca escritora Ana, Light of Moon 12.** _


	2. Chapter 1: Del amor y el deber

**Hola estimados lectores, un gusto volver a saludarlos. En verdad estoy sorprendida y sobretodo agradecida con ustedes por acoger de tan buena manera el preludio de esta nueva historia con una pareja poco común pero que desde hace tiempo soñaba con escribir. También agradezco de sobremanera la paciencia que han tenido conmigo con respecto al tiempo de espera para actualizaciones ya que como lo he descrito en mis historias anteriores mi tiempo es limitado y no puedo dedicar el que yo quisiera para escribir, a los lectores de "Mala Sangre" "Deja vu" y "Vivir por ella" lo sé, les debo una buena explicación, pero créanme, trabajo en los capítulos y me estoy esforzando para que queden de la mejor manera posible, no se desesperen, cuando menos lo piensen les llegará el correo electrónico anunciando la actualización, lo prometo.**

 **Quiero hacer mención honorífica a la hermandad del mal que siempre me alienta a escribir conformada por Addie Redfield, Zhines, GeishaPax y Frozenheart7. Las quiero niñas. Hey, también quiero mencionar a la autora Polatrixu que gracias a la inspiración tomada de algunas de sus historias este fic ha sido posible, hay un jarrón de galletitas para ti Pola!**

 **Y por último agradezco sinceramente a la escritora y amiga AdrianaSnapeHouse que siempre ha estado ahí para sacarme de uno que otro apuro y consejo de amiga. Te estimo mucho amiga.**

 **Bien después de toda esta letanía, les dejo el primer capítulo de "Metamorfosis" que espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **james anderson:** Muchas gracias por dejar review y seguir esta historia, me alegra que desde el preludio se pudiese sentir esa emoción respecto de lo prohibido, esa era la intención. Espero y el segundo episodio te guste.

 **Frozenheart7** : Antes de agradecerte el review y el que sigas esta historia, debo agradecer hermana todo el apoyo y los ánimos para continuar con esta historia, créeme que sin tu ayuda y consejos esta historia no sería posible. Prometo maldad hermana mucha mucha maldad, y también actualizaciones de mis demás historias, no desesperéis jaja. Te quiero.

 **Susara K1302:** Ay... muchas gracias por tus palabras y comentarios positivos ayudan mucho a que yo pueda seguir escribiendo. Lo sé, soy una mala amiga por desaparecerme así como así pero demonios! Mi empleo y mi último año en la universidad me absorben y es difícil mantener este ajetreado ritmo de vida. Prometo pasar más tiempo por aquí y por Facebook no me he olvidado de nadie, lo juro. Y respecto a la historia espero y este segundo episodio te agrade.

 **Mia-wesker:** Hola, agradezco de todo corazón tus elogios en verdad es un gran incentivo para mí, prometo no decepcionarte con la historia y seguiré poniéndole empeño a cada episodio. ¡Disfruta la actualización!

 **GeishaPax:** Hermana! Aww FITY has tocado las fibras más sensibles de mi corazón, esa historia que leo entre mis viajes del trabajo a la universidad, tan hermosa historia! 3 Prometo actualizar todas mis historias pero será poco a poco, y aún debo leer ese AU que me tiene intrigada no lo he olvidado. Te mando un beso con babas de Leon hermana!

 **Polatrixu:** Baia, baia, dejaste review creo que puedo pedir un deseo jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia a pesar de que lleve un romance implícito y que quizás en capítulos posteriores te estalle la cabeza jajaja. Con este fic es como acepto tu reto de hacer mi propio Sheva/Wesker basado y tomando ideas de la trilogía de la p*tha cajaaaa! Claro aunque las vías de ambos fics sean algo distintas trataré de apegarme. Puedes llevarte todo el tarro de galletitas, son tuyas!

 **Kiss:** Hola! Un gusto leerte aquí también. Me gusta tu comentario acerca de que aquí hayas notado la presencia implícita de Chris, eres bastante observadora y precisamente ese será un punto interesante aquí. Respecto al nombre del Ship me comentan que ya tiene un nombre y es Shesker, creo que suena bien y queda para este pairing poco usual. Disfruta el segundo capítulo.

 **StormerHere:** Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review y sobre todo por tus críticas positivas en verdad me siento halagada. Como bien dices no hay mucho "Shesker" allá afuera y la mayoría están en idioma inglés, esta pareja me viene calentando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y espero queadr a la altura de la pareja. Como bien dices, este sera un fic muy oscuro pero me apegaré al canon lo más que pueda para que pueda encajar en las líneas temporales de los videojuegos, no dejaré cabos sueltos. Espero y te guste el segundo capítulo!

* * *

 _"_ _Los amorosos callan. El amor es el silencio más fino, el más tembloroso, el más insoportable."_

 _—_ _Jaime Sabines._

CAPÍTULO 1: DEL AMOR Y EL DEBER

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, excepto por el pitido del electrocardiograma al que permanecía conectada indicando el palpitar de su corazón. La respiración relajada y sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados le daban de nuevo ese aspecto apacible, tranquilo, angélico, totalmente inofensiva e indefensa, atrapada en ese cuarto de hospital.

Mientras permanecía en ese coma inducido, un hombre vigilaba su sueño día y noche, sin despegarse ni un solo momento de su lado.

Con cuidado de no mover la intravenosa, él tomó su mano pequeña para estrecharla entre la suya, y acariciarla suavemente, sintiendo la más grande culpabilidad y remordimiento que jamás había tenido en su vida.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos irrumpir en la habitación. Una mujer de pequeña estatura que vestía una bata de laboratorio se acercó hacia donde estaba la mujer inconsciente y el hombre afligido, contemplando con sus ojos verdes esa escena llena de tragedia.

Con timidez, se colocó detrás del sujeto corpulento y depositó su mano pequeña en el hombro con la intención de reconfortarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

—Todo estará bien, Chris.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el interpelado dio una media sonrisa cargada de ironía y preguntó:

— ¿Estás segura?

La mujer de cabellos castaños y facciones de muñeca se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder ante tal cuestionamiento.

—No trates de mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor, Rebecca. Sé la gravedad de la situación y sólo espero escuchar la verdad. —Dijo Chris Redfield con voz monótona y sin soltar la mano de la paciente, preguntó: — ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá en ese estado?

Rebecca Chambers bajó la mirada. No sabía de qué manera debía explicar su diagnóstico.

—No lo sé, Chris. —Admitió la médico militar encogiéndose de hombros. — Conforme podría ser cuestión de unas semanas, también podría demorarse por años. Esto ya no depende de la ciencia, sino de ella misma.

Chris resopló, ya imaginaba que algo así pasaría.

Al no tener nada más que decir, la mujer de pequeña estatura se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Rebecca… Espera. —La detuvo su ex compañero de los S.T.A.R.S. girando un poco su cuerpo para mirarla.

— ¿Sí? —Se volvió atenta la doctora Chambers.

—Gracias por todo, Becky… — Agradeció Chris suavizando su tono de voz. — Gracias por tu ayuda y sobre todo hacerte cargo de ella. Te debo una.

La chica sonrió curvando las pequeñas comisuras de sus labios finos y respondió:

—Era mi deber.

Redfield negó con la cabeza y agregó:

—No lo era. Tu deber era informar a la BSAA sobre esto, no hacerte cargo.

—No deja de ser una vida. No nos daremos por vencidos, Chris. Te lo prometo. — Respondió con dulzura Rebecca Chambers, para después darse media vuelta y salir de ese cuarto.

Nuevamente, Chris y la mujer que dormía volvieron a quedarse completamente solos y él volvió a estudiar detenidamente a su compañera de pies a cabeza. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días para que se acostumbrase, él seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Aparentemente, ella seguía siendo la misma, tenía los mismos labios carnosos, la misma nariz delicada, y sus manos seguían siendo pequeñas, pero aún así existían cambios bastante considerables. Su cabello que en un inicio era oscuro y liso, ahora le caía libre hasta la cintura, levemente ondulado y de color castaño rojizo, brillante desde la raíz y estéticamente cuidado. A pesar de que su cuerpo siempre había sido voluptuoso ahora estaba más trabajado, con músculos bien marcados y una silueta aún más curvilínea que alcanzaba a apreciarse perfectamente a pesar de la holgada bata de hospital. Finalmente, analizaba el cambio más dramático. Su piel bronceada y sedosa que parecía estar hecha con el brillo de las arenas del mar, ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo, ya que ahora su piel era más clara, olivácea, sin rastro alguno de que había pertenecido al ardiente Sol de África.

Detuvo su escrutinio cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de él y suponiendo que se trataba de Rebecca que probablemente hubiese olvidado algo en la habitación, no se tomó la molestia de voltear a mirar.

—Te ves cansado, deberías ir a dormir un poco. —Indicó una voz masculina que estaba detrás de él.

—No. —Negó enseguida con la cabeza. —Permaneceré aquí para cuidarla.

El recién llegado dio un suspiro hondo ante la necedad de su compañero y observó con pesar cómo éste permanecía estrechando su mano contra la de la paciente como si estuviese pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

—Está tan cambiada, Barry… —Musitó como si se lamentara.

Barry que apenas había conocido a esa mujer no podía notar los grandes cambios que se presentaban ante sus ojos, por lo que trató de mantener la postura más optimista posible.

—Con el tiempo ella volverá a ser la misma, Chris. Ya lo verás. —Respondió el hombre robusto tratando de animarlo.

El agente Redfield aún con la mirada baja, se quedó sin contestar y continuó vigilando a la mujer que dormía.

—Chris, no eres el culpable de nada. — Dijo el capitán Burton adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero.

—Lo soy. — Contradijo enseguida el obstinado Chris Redfield.

—Sabes bien que esto es algo que no estaba en tus manos evitarlo, chico. No eres el culpable de la desgracia de los demás. — Comentó el mayor tratando de consolar a su amigo.

— ¡Sheva no volverá a ser la misma nunca y todo esto es por mi causa, Barry! ¡Lo sabes y no trates de negarlo! Si hubiese sido más atento, más cuidadoso, más agradecido, nada de esto estaría pasando… —Se recriminó alzando la voz sin soltar la mano de Sheva.

— ¡No puedes cargar con el peso de las decisiones de los demás! ¡Como un demonio! ¡Ella eligió su destino y no está en tu poder cambiarlo! ¡Deja de castigarte, Chris! —Contraatacó el veterano, subiendo el tono una octava.

— ¡Pero yo pude haberlo evitado! ¡Y no lo hice! ¡Yo la orillé a todo esto! ¡La responsabilidad de lo que pasó es mía!

Barry se quedó en silencio a sabiendas que discutir en este momento con Chris no lo llevaría a ningún lado, conociendo perfectamente la terquedad de su amigo de antaño. Tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en su cabeza dura para que su pupilo reaccionara y abriera los ojos, pero eso lejos de ayudar sería contraproducente. Ya tendría una oportunidad de hacerle ver las cosas cuando estuviera más sereno. Entonces cambiando de tema, desvió el rumbo de la conversación dando un suspiro hondo.

—Deberías comunicarte con Jill, está preocupada y no ha dejado de llamar.

—Gracias. — Contestó el militar pesadamente. —Lo haré más tarde.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala de espera.

Diciendo esto, Barry dio media vuelta y se retiró dando zancadas de la habitación.

Cuando se aseguró de estar nuevamente a solas, Chris resopló y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba su volátil actitud, pero las circunstancias lo tenían con los nervios hechos polvo. Barry Burton además de ser su mejor amigo, era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna y últimamente discutía constantemente con él. No era apropósito, pero no podía dejar de sentirse fatal. Probablemente todos tenían razón y él estaba actuando como un impertinente, un irresponsable, pero no tenía otra opción. Protegería hasta su último aliento la estabilidad de Sheva Alomar sin importarle otra cosa, no sólo porque moralmente se lo debía, sino que había una cuestión más profunda de fondo, una más recóndita y también sentimental.

Una razón que lo hizo volver a encararse con sus peores miedos, desafiar las órdenes de sus superiores, defraudar su propio código de ética, usar de cómplice a Rebecca Chambers y enfrentarse si era necesario, a aquellos que lo querían…

El motivo era muy simple; _él la amaba…_

Acercando la mano pequeña a su rostro, el soldado la abrazó con delicadeza, estrujándola contra su mejilla, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con culpabilidad y susurraba en voz baja repetidamente:

—Sheva, perdóname…

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que fue un episodio bastante cargado de tensión y emociones profundas. Supongo que los dejo con cara de ¡? al poner una escena bastante diferente a lo que habíamos visto en el prólogo al colocar a Chris, Barry, Rebecca y a una Sheva inconsciente y al juzgar por la descripción bastante cambiada físicamente, empezando por la piel pálida y el cabello rojizo (Lo sé es algo extraño pero si se quieren dar una idea, la foto de portada de esta historia es la Sheva de la descripción) ya sabrán a que se debió ese cambio físico. Quiero pensar que los dejé con algo de intriga y con bastantes dudas, en verdad eso espero porque esa era la intención inicial, ya saben me gusta el misterio, pero poco a poco iré revelando respuestas, esperen algunas en el siguiente capítulo que versará sobre los antecedentes de el caos actual, de cómo estaban la cosas y situaciones antes de que todo se convirtiera en un desastre.**

 **Como ya saben, su opinión para mí es importante y cualquier duda, queja o comentario son libres de expresarse en los reviews o si así lo prefieren también contesto mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Su amiga y escritora, Ana. _Light of Moon 12..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Esto no ha terminado

**¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! Siguiendo el ritmo de actualización de mis historias es el momento de darles el siguiente episodio de "Metamorfosis" que espero y sea de su total agrado.** **Aquí veremos n pequeño avance de lo sucedido previo a todo el desastre que pudieron notar en el capítulo anterior y que seguramente los dejé con muchas dudas, espero y puedan resolver unas cuantas incógnitas. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **james anderson:** Muchas gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia y sobre todo por haberte tomado la molestia de revisar. El ritmo lento de la historia digamos que es un poco "normal" con respecto a los primeros episodios debido al misterio y angustia que deben contener para fines mismos de la historia. Las actualizaciones si serán un poco tardadas pero el ritmo no será lento, te darás cuenta a partir de este episodio. Espero y disfrutes la actualización.

 **Frozenheart7** : Hermana, he revivido de entre los muerto jaja. Es cierto, debo demasiado pero voy pagando poco a poco, Mala Sangre está a tres capítulos de finalizar y trabajo duro en ello. Vivir por ella y Deja Vu, pronto actualizaré sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y corregir detalles :). Jaja lo sé ya habías leído esta escena pero creo que este episodio no lo habías visto, si la memoria no me falla, claro. Así que esto es nuevo hermana, espero y te guste. Te quiero.

 **Zhines:** ¡Comadre! La intensidad en esta historia será clave y aunque en el capítulo anterior los dejé con la duda de qué diablos habrá hecho Chris, creo que hoy verán una pequeña pista. E¡spero y te guste el cap hermana!

* * *

 _"_ _El mal es vulgar y siempre humano, y duerme en nuestra cama y come en nuestra mesa."_

 _—_ _Wystan Hugh Auden._

CAPÍTULO 2: ESTO NO HA TERMINADO

El viaje en helicóptero había transcurrido tranquilo, no había palabras que decir, ya no había más que hablar, pero estaba bien. La luminiscencia del atardecer les quemaba los párpados por lo que todos los presentes decidieron permanecer con los ojos cerrados, en un sutil intento por descansar. No es fácil hacerle frente a una muerte segura y salir victorioso de ella.

Al llegar a su destino, todos los pasajeros bajaron agotados del helicóptero, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en llegar a la sede de la BSAA para rendir su informe e irse a descansar.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de las oficinas, era predecible lo que iba a suceder. Aplausos, rechiflas y felicitaciones era el recibimiento que tenía el equipo formado por Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine y Josh Stone por parte de los demás miembros de la BSAA pertenecientes a la sede de África. Dicha algarabía no eran para menos, ya que haber derrotado al mayor enemigo de las organizaciones antiterroristas no era cualquier cosa, y dichos agentes merecían el digno trato de héroes, aunque todos estuviesen lo suficientemente cansados para celebrarlo.

Al entrar en la oficina del capitán de la BSAA en África, los cuatro agentes se sintieron más despejados del tumulto de afuera y sentándose en la pequeña sala de estar del cubículo, todos los presentes escucharon las siguientes indicaciones.

—Bien, sólo falta rendir el informe respectivo para enviarlo a la sede de la BSAA en Inglaterra. Es una mera cuestión de trámite para ponerle fin formalmente a nuestra labor en Kijujú. —Informó el capitán Josh Stone a sus compañeros.

—Muchas gracias por todo Josh, Sheva. No lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes. — Agradeció sincero Chris Redfield, dirigiéndose a Sheva Alomar y a su superior al mando.

—Gracias por habernos ayudado. —Continuó Jill Valentine.

—No hay nada que agradecer, era nuestro deber. —Contestó el soldado Stone a los dos agentes norteamericanos y agregó: —Supongo que deben estar cansados, seguramente están ansiosos por partir a los Estados Unidos.

Sheva Alomar que había permanecido en silencio y taciturna desde que ella y Chris Redfield habían sido rescatados en el helicóptero comandado por su hermano adoptivo Josh, frunció el ceño ante el comentario de este último sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la posibilidad de que su compañero tuviera que irse ya del país.

—Nos iremos mañana a medio día. Jill necesita atención médica cuanto antes. — Anunció el soldado Redfield a sus colegas.

—En ese caso, apresuraré la entrega del informe para que puedan partir sin dejar asuntos pendientes. —Dijo el capitán Stone en su afán por habilitar los trámites. Él sabía perfectamente que en Norteamérica encontrarían mejores hospitales y laboratorios científicos para que Valentine pudiese ser atendida de urgencia.

—Te lo agradeceríamos mucho. —Comentó Jill Valentine humildemente.

—Perfecto, entonces nos despediremos mañana a medio día. —Contestó el hombre moreno, con un asentimiento.

Sheva sintió un enorme estupor que la estaba ahogando y tratando de escapar de esa habitación, se apresuró a decir.

—Disculpen me siento algo mareada, debo salir a despejarme. —Improvisó la joven.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Chris Redfield volteando su mirada hacia ella.

—Estaré bien, sólo necesito aire fresco.

Y saliendo torpemente de la oficina se dirigió hacia los pasillos para adentrarse nuevamente a un cubículo vacío que le permitiera pensar con claridad.

 _"_ _¿Qué me pasa?"_

Cuando estuvo a solas, se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca y se dejó caer en ella, suspirando profundamente sintiéndose terriblemente confundida a causa de la partida de su compañero.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la partida de un desconocido?

Era una niñería, estaba consciente de ello, pero ¿por qué simplemente no se limitaba a decir adiós y seguir con su vida? No podía hacerlo, no quería aceptarlo. ¿Cuál era la razón?

 _"_ _No te engañes Sheva, era tu deber, nada más. No confundas las cosas."_ Se dijo a sí misma estrujándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

¿Era su deber desacatar órdenes para cruzar el infierno en aras de ayudar a un hombre que apenas conocía? No, no lo era. La misión dejó de ser su deber desde que el equipo Delta fue abatido por el gigante y la orden era desistir. Redfield no iba a hacerlo, ¿pero ella? ¿Por qué había decido acompañarlo al matadero?

Ya había visto morir a sus amigos, a propios y ajenos, e incluso a sus padres que nada tenían que ver en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo… ¿Por qué no podía permitirse ver morir también a Chris? La sola idea de verlo abatido le resultaba insoportable. Esos ojos azules no podían apagarse, no debían… No mientras ella estuviese con vida.

La verdad le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, su corazón gritaba aunque ella se negara a escuchar… Estaba enamorada del capitán Redfield.

 _"_ _Nadie se enamora tan rápido"_ Se negó a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y daba vueltas en la habitación como si fuese una fiera enjaulada.

¿Pero acaso el amor conoce de tiempos, de etnias, de edades o razones? Por supuesto que no. El amor es así, fulminante, imparable, devastador como un huracán que derrumba todo a su paso, tal y como las barreras de la fémina de ojos avellana, traspasando sus fronteras, rompiendo sus límites, destrozando su creencia de que el amor muchas veces no causa emoción, sino conmoción.

La chica se sintió fuera de sí por un instante. Toda su vida había pensado que el descubrirse enamorado debería causar felicidad y no el pesar que ella cargaba en el pecho. Debería… ¿Cómo explicarle a un corazón joven que quizás se flechó de la persona equivocada? Tal vez y jamás se volverían a ver después de esto, quizás para él sólo significo una socia y ya, o solo terminarían siendo un par de extraños con recuerdos en común. Pero para un corazón que toda su vida había estado necesitado de afecto, era difícil el no realizarse expectativas.

Después de ese viaje a Norteamérica lo perdería para siempre, pero jamás consideró que no se puede perder lo que jamás se ha tenido.

Estaba harta. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de acosarla al querer hacerle frente a sus sentimientos y decidió salir de una vez por todas de aquella oficina vacía. Caminó de entre los pasillos buscando alejarse lo más que pudiese de todo, buscando huir de de los demás y de sí misma.

Conociendo a la perfección la sede, se escabulló de entre los corredores vacíos de la zona este con el objetivo de pasar desapercibida de entre el personal de la organización y poder salir por la puerta trasera. Después de su breve travesía divisó al fondo la salida de emergencia cuando de repente unos sonidos la hicieron retroceder de su camino.

Una tierna escena se pintó frente a sus ojos. No eran otros más que el capitán Redfield y la teniente Valentine que se escondían entre los pasillos cual adolescentes enamorados para tener unos momentos de privacidad. Con ternura Chris la abrazaba por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello fino mientras la mujer sonreía víctima de las cosquillas de su barba incipiente y palabras de afecto susurradas en el oído. La mujer africana supo entonces que el lugar en el corazón que en algún momento intentó ostentar, ya estaba ocupado.

Era obvio, lo fue desde el principio. Esa preocupación excesiva por la desaparecida, su necedad por encontrarla, la lucha por devolverla a su lado y arrancándola de las garras del villano aunque la vida le costase en el intento, no era simple compañerismo sin duda, pero la esperanza, el mínimo atisbo de anhelo en la joven "Shuuja" la hizo formarse muchas expectativas anticipadas. ¿Pero cómo no hacerse ilusiones?

Alomar sintió un nudo en la garganta amenazando con ahogarla a causa de la tierna escena de la cual era la espectadora silenciosa. El corazón partiéndose en dos amenazó con amedrentarla pero se resistió, todo aquello no era culpa de Chris o de Jill sino de ella misma por haberse creado castillos en el aire pero aún así el sentimiento fue inevitable.

Bajando la vista hacia el suelo para disimular las gotas cristalinas que estaban a punto de escapársele de sus orbes avellanas, se abrazó torpemente a sí misma, preguntándose si algún día, habría otros brazos además de los propios que la abrazaran con tanta fuerza que unirían de un solo golpe todas sus piezas rotas.

* * *

El olor a metal fundido impregnaba todo el lugar. Los ríos de lava ardiente habían inundado la nave hasta reducirlos a desechos líquidos. El magma hirviendo consumió todo lo que se presentó a su paso, convirtiendo las más grandes creaciones tecnológicas en cenizas. Esa era una prueba más que la mano del hombre nunca podrá competir contra la mano de la naturaleza; el volcán africano se había encargado de demostrárselo sin tener ninguna piedad… Piedad que él tampoco tendría contra sus captores.

Como si fuese una aparición infernal, de entre las llamas y el fuego, salió arrastrándose con dificultad un hombre que de haber sido un ser humano común, seguramente ya habría muerto, convertido en un montón de huesos y carne chamuscada.

¿Qué clase de ser era él, al que las llamas no lastimaban ni herían?

El calor consumió a Uroboros, pero apenas y había tocado su cuerpo. Desde hace tiempo, el ya no era un ser humano, o al menos uno frágil y ordinario. Su sistema inmunológico poderosamente fortalecido gracias a la exposición de diversas cepas de virus y anticuerpos le había dado a sus células una capacidad de regeneración asombrosa, que pondrían en jaque al más escéptico o experimentado de los científicos. Las heridas, escoriaciones, hematomas, eran simplezas para él, pequeñeces que su cuerpo podía curar a una velocidad impresionante. Irónicamente, en esta aparente derrota, había logrado lo que en toda su vida había ambicionado; la fuerza, el poder, la vitalidad absoluta…

Al inyectarle esa sobredosis del suero PG67A/W esos incautos, ese par de atrevidos, sólo lo habían debilitado en apariencia, pero en realidad, habían descubierto la clave para perfeccionar el virus que residía en él. Ahora ya nada podía quebrantarlo, su cuerpo se había convertido en una máquina indestructible.

El hombre se recostó sobre una de las gigantes rocas volcánicas y analizó detenidamente su anatomía. No había nada en él que demostrara signos de maltrato, heridas u alguna otra señal de la violencia física que había sufrido. Tosió con dificultad y se dejó caer abatido en el suelo rugoso. ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo que se negaba rotundamente a morir? A pesar de su actitud pedante y ese orgullo que nada diezmaba, en algún momento de la lucha en la lava Albert creyó que le había llegado su fin pero su ser no se destruía.

Empezó a hiperventilar sintiendo como si toda su persona fuese una ámpula gigante que en cualquier momento amenazaba con romperse y volverlo loco por el ardor. Pero eso no sucedió y a diferencia de su pronóstico, la piel comenzó a sanarse como si hubiese sido recubierto de un bálsamo natural.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse mientras sus heridas se curaban, y buscar una manera de salir victorioso de ese maldito volcán. La derrota no estaba permitida en su vocabulario. No para alguien que tenía el derecho a ser un dios.

De repente escuchó un ruido estridente retumbar por todo el lugar e inmediatamente reconoció que se trataba de la hélice de un helicóptero.

— ¡Capitán! —Gritó una voz masculina que hizo eco en las profundidades del cráter.

El interpelado alzó la vista y miró como a la nave aérea que descendía poco a poco con un soldado bajando de la escalera colgante, acercándose directamente hacia él.

Ágilmente, el soldado descendió hasta la enorme masa volcánica en la que se hallaba el otro hombre recostado y rápidamente se acercó.

—Capitán, al fin logramos encontrarlo.

—Llévenme al laboratorio, pronto. —Dijo el más débil, modulando su tono de voz para que sonara como una orden.

El militar asintió y pasó la mano de su superior por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse y subirlo por la escalera. Cuando sintió el contacto de su pupilo en la piel caliente, el tirano sintió ese leve tacto como si le hubiesen arrojado ácido a causa de que su dermis aún no estaba totalmente regenerada y estuvo a punto de proferir un alarido, pero ese grito se quedó atrapado en su garganta, produciendo en su lugar un quejido bajo. De ninguna manera demostraría dolor, jamás. Ni siquiera delante del más fiel de sus hombres. Mostraría fortaleza para afirmar que en su creación no había error alguno. No existía ninguna falla.

Cuando estuvo dentro del helicóptero se recostó en uno de los asientos, mientras trataba de acomodarse en una posición en la que resintiera menos sus malestares físicos.

—El jet está preparado en el hangar. Despegaremos hacia los laboratorios de inmediato. —Informó el hombre a su superior.

Se limitó a asentir después de haber escuchado que sus órdenes fueron cumplidas y entonces se detuvo a pensar en sus planes.

Ahora nada podría pararlo. Tenía la fortaleza y la indestructibilidad que tanto había deseado, la perfección tan anhelada al alcance de su puño. El nuevo génesis ya era una realidad latente y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Pero antes, antes que nada, se encargaría de que pagaran muy caro ese par de agentes que osaron retar al ser que se consideraba un dios. El odio superaba con creces a sus propios ideales de eugenesia.

 _"_ _Me encargaré que se arrepientan del día en que se atrevieron a desafiar a Albert Wesker…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Aquí el retorno del protagonista de esta historia que no parece muy feliz después de aquella batalla en el volcán y seguramente, no descansará hasta salirse con la suya, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Chris, Jill y Sheva, ¡vaya lío! parece que en este triángulo amoroso una persona sale sobrando y es nuestra joven agente. Veamos hasta donde podrá llegar con las consecuencias de un corazón roto. Les prometo respuestas en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Como ya lo sabe, y lo digo en cada fic, su opinión es valiosa e importante para mí así que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en plasmarlo en los mensajes privados o si lo prefieren, también pueden enviar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 3: En el fin del mundo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Amigos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Dios esta vez si me tardé en actualizar, no me disculpo pero debo decir que la universidad y el trabajo me tenían ocupada,, ¿saben? estoy a un paso de culminar mis estudios y eso me ha consumido mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y desgaste, pero como ya lo había prometido en mis otros fics, dije que actualizaría todas mis historias como regalo (ya un poco retrasado) de navidad y de día de Reyes, pero ya entrados en gastos, les prometo que les va a gustar el episodio, espero no hayan perdido mucho el hilo de la historia. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la actualización, esperando sus comentarios. :)

PD: Ya van 14 días pero, ¡Feliz año! y los invito a leer mis demás historas. :)

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:** A mi Hermandad Malvada y a mi querida Polatrixu, por su apoyo y consejos.

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

Por única ocasión debido a la larga espera no podré contestar sus reviews, pero repito, será por única ocasión, y agradeciendo de antemano a los amables lectores por sus palabras, en especial a GeishaPax, Juliana Kennedy, Susara K1302, Frozenheart7 y Zhines.

* * *

"En este mundo, nada hay tan cruel como la desolación de no desear nada."

—Haruki Murakami.

CAPÍTULO 3: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO

¿Cómo se cura un corazón roto? Una pregunta en la que no se tiene una respuesta; se experimenta en carne propia. Unos lloran la pérdida hasta que las lágrimas logran lavar la pena, otros la ahogan en alcohol, y algunos más matan el recuerdo acosándolo a maldiciones. Sin embargo, para la joven de ojos avellana no fue así, no era capaz de odiar y tampoco era lo suficientemente cobarde como para dejarse morir de dolor. Después de haber visto todas sus expectativas arruinadas por el romance de Chris con Jill salió huyendo hacia su casa para llorar desconsoladamente, lo suficiente como para purgar las emociones que la ahogaban, desintoxicarse del amor. La vida le había enseñado desde muy pequeña el sufrimiento, pero ella había aprendido a afrontarlo con entereza y a adolecer en silencio. Decidió no acudir a despedir a los agentes norteamericanos fingiendo un resfriado aparente y así no tener que mirar de nuevo al capitán Redfield a la cara, en las despedidas normalmente se va una parte de sí mismo con la otra persona, y Sheva dio por entendido que ya no tendría caso el decir adiós, puesto que Chris ya se había llevado todo.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. La mente la traicionaba con recuerdos entremezclados con ilusiones propias que la confundían y atormentaban, poniéndola de mal humor y en estado taciturno. En algún momento de su luto interno, llegó a suponer que su ex superior jerárquico quizás pudiera llegar a comunicarse con la sede, ya sea para preguntar el porqué no se había despedido, agradecerle al menos por teléfono el haber arriesgado su vida al acompañarlo a ese infierno en Kijujú o por lo menos averiguar si la limpieza de los poblados de los alrededores ya había sido terminada. Pero ni una ni otra cosa sucedió. Tres largos meses transcurrieron en completo silencio, en la indiferencia insoportable. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?

Una mañana al finalizar la guardia vespertina, la joven agente acudió a la oficina de su hermano adoptivo y capitán del equipo Delta, Josh Stone, como era su costumbre para pasar a despedirse antes de retirarse a casa.

Al girar suavemente la manija del despacho miró que el mayor estaba en una llamada importante y al juzgar por su cara y tono de voz, supuso que las noticias no eran muy buenas.

Sin entender poco o nada de la poca información que pudo escuchar de los instantes que estuvo sentada frente al escritorio, el moreno colgó el teléfono con fuerza y dio un puñetazo con el brazo derecho hacia el escritorio, delatando su evidente frustración.

— ¿Qué es tan malo para que te pongas así, Josh? —Preguntó la de ojos avellana con voz tranquila.

—Ivanovic, él es mi problema. —Contestó el mayor con mal humor.

— ¿Alek Ivanovic? ¿El director de la sede de Rusia? —Cuestionó la mujer acomodándose en su asiento.

—El mismo. Ese hombre es un verdadero dolor de trasero. —Se quejó Josh Stone moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué quiere?

—Quiere apoyo para una misión al norte de Rusia, una detención de un pequeño grupo de traficantes de armas ilegales.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? El Alpha Team está preparado para eso y más, Josh. —Respondió la africana minimizando la situación.

—El problema es que no desean que asista todo un equipo a proceder con la misión. Quieren sólo a una pareja de agentes para la detención. —Explicó Stone frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Pero qué le sucede a Alek?! ¡Esa misión es demasiado riesgosa para solo dos personas! —Reclamó la bella joven con indignación.

— ¡Y el muy cabrón quiere que sea yo quien envíe a mi gente al matadero mientras él se lava las manos! —Rugió el militar con notorio enfado y prosiguió: —La explicación que me dan para justificar esa estupidez es que no quieren que el gobierno meta sus narices en asuntos que le competen a la BSAA. Aún la relación entre la organización y la gente del gobierno está muy tensa.

El hombre moreno resopló y volvió a relajar su postura en la silla para volver a hablar.

—No quiero sacrificar a nadie. Ya hubo suficientes víctimas en lo sucedido en Kijujú.

— ¿A quién elegirás? —Cuestionó ella al que consideraba su hermano mayor sintiendo en el pecho un atisbo de aflicción.

—Iré yo. Debo pensar bien en quien será mi compañero.

—Yo te acompañaré. —Contestó la morena sin pensarlo dos veces.

—De ninguna manera.

—Josh, por favor. —Suplicó la de ojos avellana.

—Sheva, no. No voy a permitir que te arriesgues otra vez. Fue suficiente con lo sucedido en Kijujú. —Negó nuevamente el superior de la BSAA.

—Josh, quiero hacerlo. Permíteme acompañarte, por favor. —Rogó una vez más la más joven.

El capitán bajó la mirada. A pesar de que la chiquilla no había demostrado algún comportamiento extraño en los últimos días, él había notado algo distinto en ella; para ser precisos desde la partida de Chris Redfield. No acudió a despedirse, su mirada ausente, el inquieto juego de estar y no estar. Estaba seguro que era el hecho de que su compañera sentía algo más por el soldado norteamericano, pero no quiso incomodarla con cuestionamientos tan privados. Así que todo este tiempo, había fingido no darse cuenta de su comportamiento aislado, aunque era más que evidente.

Resopló y aún no convencido de lo que iba a decir, habló:

—Está bien. Ambos partiremos a Rusia.

—Copiado. ¿Cuándo partimos? —Asintió la menor obedeciendo la orden.

—En una semana.

Alomar y Stone se quedaron unos momentos más en el despacho de este último para planear los detalles de la misión que les esperaba, tratando de evitar el mínimo error posible. Cuando terminaron, la mujer salió de la pequeña oficina y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento que conectaba directamente con la sabana.

Tomó uno de los rifles de francotirador y en el momento que iba a cargarlo se detuvo a mirar la puesta de Sol que le estaba regalando esa tarde. El cielo naranja con tonos rojizos pintaba el ocaso, resaltando con sombras negras y leves toques de luz a las escasas nubes. El Sol a pesar del crepúsculo aún deslumbraba a los párpados pero no quemaba. Los pastizales de la sabana se movían levemente a causa del soplido del viento bajado de las montañas calladas, que de vez en cuanto emitían los sonidos tímidos de la naturaleza.

Sheva quedó cautivada por la belleza del paisaje que le ofrecía esa tarde la caprichosa planicie de África. ¿Por qué nunca se había detenido a mirar con atención lo que la naturaleza le regalaba a diario?

Miró una vez más su entorno y se vio reflejada en el panorama, sentía que podía dibujarse en ese atardecer. El ocaso, el día muriendo, la bella despedida de la luz para dar paso a la oscuridad funesta. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, pero no lo pudo identificar. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Melancolía? No supo con exactitud qué era lo que en ese momento se aglomeraba en su corazón, pero dolía como si fuese una despedida, como ese presentimiento que oprime al corazón y susurra en el oído que quizás esta sería la última vez.

Enseguida se quitó esas ideas de su mente que comenzaba a divagar, considerando que era absurdo sentir ese tipo de emociones ya que no habría porqué tener miedo, ella y Josh volverían sanos y salvos de la misión en Rusia y regresarían a su hogar.

Pero lo que jamás contempló, es que las cosas no serían así.

A lo largo de su carrera militar, había tenido que enfrentarse a mil y una dificultades de batalla y tempestades de la naturaleza como lluvias torrenciales, el calor asolador de África, guerrillas internas en los países sudafricanos, pero jamás en sus casi veinte años de vivir para la milicia se había enfrentado a algo así; Oymyakon, era el nombre de esa pesadilla blanca.

Oymyakon era una aldea siberiana ubicada en la parte asiática de Rusia, en donde el invierno duraba nueve meses y las noches veintiún horas. Con una temperatura superior a los más de 40° grados bajo cero, era llamado el lugar más frío del planeta.

 _"Este sitio es el fin del mundo."_ Pesaba Stone al mirar a través de la ventanilla del vehículo de nieve mientras se frotaba las manos constantemente para poder albergar un poco de calor.

Por su parte, Sheva permanecía quieta en su sitio, casi inmóvil, a excepción de su constante tiritar causado por el ambiente gélido. Acostumbrada a vivir en las altas temperaturas de África bajo el abrazo constante de los rayos del Sol, el frío era tan insoportable que el sólo hecho de respirar era doloroso, el clima helaba los huesos, a pesar de llevar puesto una gruesa chamarra de variadas pieles de animales.

El paisaje se vestía de blanco, inmaculado. Capas de hielo cubrían la carretera solitaria y la fina escarcha de nieve cubría poco a poco los vidrios del vehículo. En las orillas de los caminos podían apreciarse escombros y restos de animales y quizás también de personas, ya que antiguamente ese era un paso obligatorio para una de las cárceles soviéticas.

En la pequeña aldea había pocas cosas de interés. Las casas blancas con chimeneas humeantes durante todo el día, almacenes abandonados y una vieja pista de aterrizaje olvidada, que en algún momento había servido para fines de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El vehículo de nieve se detuvo justo en la falda de una de las montañas nevadas. La misión era relativamente fácil. Ambos agentes tenían que encontrar una de las bodegas escondidas de los traficantes de armas, arrestar a los delincuentes y decomisar la mercancía, la B.S.A.A. haría el resto. Las autoridades de la organización antiterrorista en Rusia habían sido avisadas de que ese día llegaría cargamento ilegal valuado en varios millones de euros, la oportunidad para la detención era única y no podían fallar. Lo complicado era hacerle frente a las condiciones climatológicas del lugar, ese era el verdadero reto.

Los agentes tomaron su cinturón de combate, cargaron sus armas y ajustaron sus radios para estar comunicados en todo momento. Realizaron las últimas instrucciones y partieron a la misión.

—Sheva, tratemos de trotar durante todo el camino para resguardar un poco de calor mientras estamos en movimiento y evitar entumecernos. —Indicó el mayor poniéndose a la delantera.

—Entendido.

La dupla de militares se encaminaron de entre la espesa capa blanca congelada para poder llegar hacia la zona marcada en su pequeño mapa para terminar el trabajo con la mayor anticipación posible.

A pesar de la complejidad de luchar contra las condiciones climatológicas de las montañas siberianas los agentes no se rendían, no lo harían.

Después de trotar cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos habían dado con las cuevas nevadas en donde les indicaban que se encontraba el escondite de la banda criminal. Sosteniendo con firmeza sus armas, la dupla se adentró a explorar.

—Parece el camino de alguna mina. —Musitó Sheva en voz baja con el sonido de su aliento haciendo eco.

—Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos.

Continuaron caminando lentamente en el interior de la caverna oscura hasta que de repente los pies de Josh Stone chocaron contra lo que parecía ser una caja de madera.

— ¡Bingo! —Exclamó el mayor mientras se agachaba a examinar su descubrimiento. —Una caja de armamento.

—Y aquí hay otra que parece ser de munición. —Complementó Sheva que revisaba otra de las cajas que estaban en el suelo.

Haciendo uso de las lámparas de mano, iluminaron el recinto con la luz incandescente y descubrieron que efectivamente esa inofensiva cueva era el almacén improvisado de los contrabandistas. Barriles de pólvora, armamento, munición y hasta algunos costales de arena eran todos los elementos que constituían aquél arsenal con el que se podría armar una bien planeada barricada.

Continuaron examinando sin escatimar en precauciones, puesto que desconocían si se encontraban acompañados en aquella fría cueva. Al verificar que efectivamente se encontraban solos, aseguraron la zona y salieron de allí, dispuestos a llamar a más elementos de seguridad de la B.S.A.A., para culminar la operación confiscando la mercancía.

En breve, Josh Stone contactó con Alek Ivanovic para proporcionarle su ubicación y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que un pequeño escuadrón de la organización rusa apareciera para terminar el operativo.

—Sólo queda esperar a los refuerzos. —Dijo Stone guardando su radio en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco de combate.

—Me alegro, esta misión no fue tan difícil como pensé. —Comentó Alomar aún tiritando de frío.

—Lo mismo digo. Espero jamás tener que volver a congelarme el trasero en este lugar.

De repente escucharon el sonido de pisadas hacer ruidos sordos entre la nieve.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se alertó la fémina cargando su arma para ponerla en alto.

Entonces un hombre cubierto de un grueso abrigo de pelaje de oso embistió a Josh por la espalda.

— ¡Josh!

Tumbado sobre la nieve, Josh luchaba por zafarse del agarre de su captor, tomándolo por los hombros y dándole una patada en el estómago para quitárselo de encima.

Segundos después otro hombre intentó hacer el mismo movimiento por Sheva, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos, logró esquivar el ataque y derribar al sujeto de una patada de dragón.

En cuanto se quitó a su atacante de encima, Josh Stone se incorporó nuevamente y se colocó al lado de su compañera, quedándose en posición de combate. No había tiempo de pensar, era momento de luchar. Los agentes africanos dieron batalla a sus oponentes rusos pero las condiciones climatológicas no estaban de su lado.

De repente uno de ellos acorraló a la mujer más joven y le apuntó con un arma dispuesto a matarla. Todo parecía haber terminado para Sheva, pero un sonido potente que provenía de las montañas, hizo que los delincuentes retrocedieran. Una nube blanca venía directamente hacia ellos, una avalancha se acercaba con furia.

— ¡Sheva, corre! —Advirtió Stone al mirar que sus agresores se habían alejado ya hora era la nieve su principal peligro.

A la mayor velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, tanto Stone como Alomar huían del desastre que se avecinaba. Los músculos dolían, sus piernas pesaban, sentía desfallecer pero no podía rendirse, si lo hacía, morir era su destino inevitable, pensaba la joven con el tatuaje de "Shuuja". En su carrera por salvar su vida, llegaron a uno de los bordes del glaciar que sin darse cuenta, empezó a resquebrajarse gracias a la fragilidad cristalina del agua congelada. Al darse cuenta que caerían el capitán intentó retroceder, tropezando en el camino, quedando colgado de una fracción de hielo que estaba por caer. Su compañera en un intento desesperado por salvarlo se acercó a él para darle una mano

— ¡Sheva, vamos a caer! ¡Retrocéde! ¡Sálvate! —Órdenó el mayor al mirar que Sheva pretendía ayudarlo arriesgando también su vida.

— ¡No! —Protestó ella buscando algo para poder auxiliarlo.

— ¡Sheva, sálvate!

— ¡No, Josh! ¡No me pidas eso! ¡Aguanta, por favor!—Se negó nuevamente con las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Al notar la terquedad de la que consideraba su hermana menor, y al saber que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de seguir con vida, Josh Stone tomó una decisión repentina.

"Te amo, hermanita."

Sin previo aviso, se soltó de su agarre, cayendo al vacío irremediablemente.

— ¡Josh! —Gritó con voz potente y sin dar crédito, viendo como moría la única familia que tenía en el mundo. — ¡No, no!

Las lágrimas le helaban el rostro pero no podía detenerlas, había visto morir a tanta gente; a sus padres, a sus camaradas, y ahora a su hermano. Eran más golpes de los que podía soportar. Era como si le hubiesen partido el corazón en miles de pedazos, que ya no podrían recuperarse.

Pretendiendo correr detrás de él sintió que las piernas comenzaron a fallarle por el cansancio y el hastío. Se sintió desfallecer y el agotamiento la estaba venciendo, pero ella ya no estaba para luchar. Oficialmente; sus motivos se habían terminado. Emocionalmente, estaba destrozada y sintió que ya no valía la pena alargar su agonía un poco más; si no la mataba la avalancha, la mataría la fatiga y el frío. Miró al vacío y se vio tentada a dar un paso, sólo sería un paso que daría fin a su sufrimiento, un paso que terminaría con todo. Pero si se dejaba morir, el sacrificio de Josh habría sido en vano, así que antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que había pasado, decidió seguir corriendo, retomando nuevas fuerzas. Las posibilidades de salvarse eran casi nulas, pero no quedaría en ella, era una guerrera y sacaría valor de donde fuera por salir victoriosa del infierno blanco. En medio de su carrera por huir cuesta abajo tropezó en el camino haciéndola rodar sin posibilidad de levantarse. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la dejó inconsciente casi al instante y todo se volvió negro. Y Sheva ya no supo más de ella.


End file.
